Spearmint México x Escocia TwoShot
by conejogalactiko
Summary: La fallida relación que México tuvo con Alemania no lo deja avanzar y tras una tarde aburrida, México (Tonatiuh) confiesa con miedo a Escocia (Thomas) del por que de los tímidos besos que le da aún después de 3 meses de relación. Los ojos verdes de Tom y el sabor del Té de Hierbabuena serán lo único que el mexicano necesite para ceder. ¿Advertencias?: besito húmedo. - 3-
1. Spearmint México x Escocia TwoShot Final

**Spearmint**

 **México x Escocia**

… _¿Por qué no me has besado?_ \- Thomas volvió a usar el poder de sus filosos ojos verdes, tan templados y peligrosos a la vez.

 _¡Por supuesto que te he besado!_

 _Good Lord, Tonatiuh esos no son besos son…!, ¡No tenemos 13 años!_

Tonatiuh bajo la cabeza apenado, no tenía excusa, lo único que se le venia a la mente eran esos vergonzosos momentos en los que había rechazado los besos de Tom. El pelirrojo pedía permiso galantemente, apenas tocando con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior del moreno y era en ese momento cuando Tonatiuh entraba en pánico, no era su primer beso pero siempre lo arruinaba con excusas que se hacia más y más tontas en cada ocasión. La última había sido por mucho la excusa "más estúpida del mundo" como el mismo la había calificado.

Fue hace un par de semanas, en una de esas tardes bonitas, cálidas y perfectas para los enamorados mientras estaban en la oficina del escocés en la base Militar, y fue cuando el atractivo europeo quiso profundizar la unión que el mexicano simplemente salió corriendo diciendo que había "estacionado mal el avión en el hangar", Tonatiuh podría ser un as del vuelo pero para el amor era... más que malo.

 _Eres tímido_ \- el pelirrojo suspiro buscando tranquilizar su voz y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas - _no se te dan bien estas cosas lo se y está bien, pero también sé que…_ \- Thomas trago saliva fuerte, como si algo se le atorara en la garganta _\- se que este no sería tu primer beso._

La imagen de cierto rubio no tardo en llegar a la mente de ambos, uno recordando con menos agrado que el otro al guapo alemán _._

 _Es que . . ._

 _¿It's difficult?_ \- rió - _arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía en aquella ocasión. Me cargaste no se cuentos kilómetros por el desierto ¿Por qué esto es más difícil? ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?_

 _Ni que estuvieras tan pesado_

 _Tonatiuh -_ arrastro las palabras ignorando la "bromita" del moreno, que siempre trataba de cambiarle el tema con algún chiste.

 _¡Thomas me muero por besarte!_ \- cedió al fin, estaba empezando a preocuparse, tal vez Nightston comenzaba a desesperarse, a enojarse, ¿habrá sido por eso que Ludwig lo dejó?

 _Entonces ¿Que pasa?_ \- insistió el pelirrojo - _lo que sea solo dímelo._

 _Bueno... no vayas a burlarte de acuerdo._

 _Soy mitad inglés Tonatiuh, no tengo sentido del humor_ \- bromeo de manera triste.

 _Estoy inseguro, soy un tonto inseguro_ \- hizo una pausa buscando aire por que el oxigeno de la habitación parecía haberse escapado por la ventana - _cuando salía con… él, nunca pude escapar a la extraña sensación de que Ludwig estaba cometiendo un error, a la corazonada de que algo simplemente no encajaba, de que había algo más escondido en sus palabras y bueno al final yo tenía razón, él siempre le perteneció a otra persona._

 _¿Así que de basado solo en tus experiencias pasadas tienes que desconfiar de mi y del mundo entero?_ \- el pelirrojo se mostro molesto y ofendido.

 _No, ¡NO!. Lo que trato de decir es que tengo miedo por que lo que siento por ti es más grande que cualquier otra cosa que yo haya sentido. ¡Tengo miedo de que si te beso mi corazón va a explotar fuera de mi cuerpo y sobre todo estoy asustado de que si algo sale mal y decides irte yo…!_

Tonatiuh se detuvo abruptamente cuando noto como su voz comenzó a subir el volumen hasta que prácticamente comenzó a gritarle al europeo.

El moreno recompuso la voz - _tengo miedo de "volar y estrellarme" otra vez._

Thomas no dijo nada y nadie más lo hizo por algunos segundos.

 _Debes trabajar y yo solo te estoy quitando el tiempo. Te llamo ma…¿¡ah!?_

Thomas ni siquiera dejo que Tonatiuh se levantara, abusando de su fuerza el pelirrojo le tomo por los hombros y lo estrello en el sillón de manera nada delicada - _Sabes algo . . . yo creo esta vez "no te estrellarás"._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Por que esta vez yo "soy tu ala derecha"._

El escocés cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente buscando un tímido beso. Como siempre, empezó lento, con suaves caricias de labio a labio sintiendo a detalle las líneas, los borde y las comisuras que los forman, como si en cada ocasión intentaran memorizarlos usando solo aquellos gentiles movimientos, presionando y liberando sutilmente.

Después de algunos minutos el dulce beso fue insuficiente, la cadencia con la que ambas bocas se movían una sobre la otra cobró fuerza, tanto que podía escucharse la piel húmeda friccionarse entre si; este era el momento en el que usualmente Thomas era frenado de manera abrupta más esta vez sería diferente, de hoy en adelante ya no le detendrían.

El pelirrojo iba a realizar su siguiente movimiento pero Tonatiuh enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hasta obligarlo a recargar un poco su peso sobre él y entonces supo que esta vez el mexicano ya no escaparía.

Thomas apenas toco el labio inferior del moreno con la punta de lengua y este le permitió el paso de inmediato, al sentirse totalmente libre de continuar, el escocés, un tanto brusco provoco que el chico bajo su cuerpo golpeara un poco su cabeza contra el brazo del sillón pero a aparte de una sutil protesta ninguno se detuvo; sin embargo Tona comenzó a gimotear dentro de la boca del europeo al sentir ese húmedo y suave músculo recorrerle el interior de la boca sin darle ninguna oportunidad de "dar pelea"; pero es que al pelirrojo ya lo habían hecho esperar más que suficiente y sin duda aprovecho esa oportunidad para dominar al mexicano y reconocerle prácticamente hasta la garganta.

Tom llevó ambas manos a la nuca del contrario para unirse lo más posible, pero al contrario de sus ansiosas manos su boca había decidido darle su oportunidad a Tona y sin abrir sus ojos dibujo como pudo sobre sus labios algo que pareció ser una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir que Tonatiuh al fin se había atrevido a encontrar su lengua con la suya.

Todos los sonidos desaparecieron, los autos en la calle, el viento sobre las hojas del árbol junto a la ventana, la ropa, las hebillas de sus cinturones tintineando, todo había sido opacado por el sonido de sus aceleradas respiraciones y sobre todo del chapoteo húmedo que se producía entre sus labios. El aire faltaba pero esa sensación solo era un estimulo, ya sus lenguas sobresalían atreviéndose a escapar fuera de sus labios y algo de saliva se escapaba entre los espacios.

El beso terminó cuando el poco aire que lograron acumular entre jadeos fue insuficiente para continuar; Tonatiuh permaneció recostado con los ojos cerrados y solo los abrió al sentir unas gotitas de saliva resbalar sobre su mentón, levanto su mano para limpiarse pero Thomas se le adelanto haciéndolo cuidadosamente con sus largos dedos.

 _¿Tom?_

 _¿Yes?_ \- el escocés- inglés suspiro dócil y lacio, tanto que musito algunas palabras melosas en su propio idioma.

 _Me gusta el Té_

 _Why you bring it now?_

 _Adivina cual es mi sabor favorito_

 _Let's see. Could be...Spearmint?_

 **Fin**


	2. Spearmint México x Escocia TwoShot

**Spearmint**

 **México x Escocia**

Esta parejita vive en mi deviant art:

www. conejogalactiko .com

¿ _Estás enojado?_

 _¿Ah?_

 _Te estoy preguntando si estas enojado_ \- dijo el pelirrojo sin separar la vista del monitor.

 _Por supuesto que no Tom._

 _Siento mucho que no pudiéramos ir al teatro como prometí, pero es necesario que este proyecto quede listo para mañana a primera hora._

 _Te dije que no estoy enojado_ \- respondió el moreno algo ofendido, no era un niño pequeño que hiciera una berrinche por algo tan simple.

Y así en silencio, sentados en el sillón continuaron el Mexicano y el Escocés por al menos media hora más. Treinta minutos en los que solamente el rítmico teclear sobre la Laptop acompañaba el ambiente.

 _Es porque no te gusta el Té, ¿verdad?_ \- bromeo el más alto sin despegar su vista del monitor, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente, de paso miro de reojo la taza que su acompañante tenia entre las manos, una buena taza de Té de Hierbabuena que seguía tan llena como cuando la sirvió.

 _Para ya con eso Tom . . . el Té esta bien_ \- respondió Tonatiuh y llevo sus finos dedos al borde de la taza como si intentará cubrirla.

 _Te conozco calabacita he sido tu "ala derecha" durante más de un año, esta muy claro para mí que sólo bebes chocolate y café, pero por ahora Té es lo único que tengo en la despensa._

 _Thomas ya te dije estoy bien con el Té._

Otros 30 minutos más de un "incomodo" silencio transcurrieron. Incomodo para Thomas pues usualmente Tonatiuh nunca se estaba callado y no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de negarlo el Mexicano estaba molesto con el.

 _¿No prefieres irte a tu casa?_ \- habló de golpe, un tanto seco, siendo victima de su propio ADN Europeo.

 _¿!Que?!_ – Tonatiuh clavo molesto sus orbes chocolate en el hombre junto a el ¿Acaso lo estaba echando del departamento?

 _No me malinterpretes_ \- el pelirrojo interrumpió oportunamente el reclamo que ya veía venir de su explosivo compañero - _no soy exactamente la persona más divertida mientras trabajo y tú ... bueno, calabacita tu hablas incluso dormido. ¿No estás ya aburrido de solo verme escribir?_

 _Estoy bien, perdóname_ \- respondió apenado, dejándose caer derrotado en el respaldo del sillón. No se había puesto a pensar en lo incomodo que sería para Tom estar apurado trabajando y tener a alguien mirándole como un acosador todo el rato, ¿quien podría concentrarse así? - _me gusta estar contigo, incluso si no dices nada._

La mirada verde de Thomas se encontró con la de Tona y con una ceja levantada parecía exigirle en silencio una razón mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta. Tonatiuh siempre había tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, pero el Escocés había descubierto que usando su penetrante mirada podía sacarle una que otra confesión al Mexicano: desde saber si había desayunado apropiadamente hasta hacerle confesar que había recibido un "amistoso" email desde Alemania.

 _Es… es una sensación de paz la que siento estando contigo_ \- dijo desviando la mirada mientras colocaba sobre la mesita el Té - _a veces creo que puedo escuchar la lluvia caer si cierro mis ojos; y cuando dormimos juntos, siempre sueño con el suave "tip top" de las gotas de agua ..._ \- Tonatiuh sintió sus mejillas calentarse al decir eso y sonrió tontamente mientras se llevaba una mano hasta su frente, cubriendo su rostro, era su tic nervioso más notorio, aparte de morderse los labios.

Tonatiuh nunca se ha permitido ceder ante sus propias emociones o miedos, siempre fiel a su país y obligaciones militares, reprimiéndolos constantemente ocasionando solamente que la sensación de un sol hirviente quemándole el pecho por dentro aparezca haciendo a veces que su cuerpo ya no lo soporte. Conocer al "Rey de la Lluvia" como el llama cariñosamente a Tom ha sido un descanso y un equilibrio para sus lastimados nervios. Thomas es maduro, templado y fuerte, como una muralla infranqueable dentro de la cual puedes sentirte seguro y confortable, sabiendo que nunca cederá y nunca dejará que el peligro te alcance.

 _Necesito un descanso. Vamos a charlar ¿Quieres?_ \- Tom estiró sus brazos hacia el techo y le sonrío al moreno mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia el.

 _¿Qué?... es decir Si, claro_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo… es decir, oficialmente?_ \- el pelirrojo recargo su brazo en el respaldo apoyo su barbilla en su mano, parecía que la conversación iba para largo.

 _Casi 3 meses_ \- respondió el otro animado.

 _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _Claro_ \- rio divertido. A veces Thomas era tan formal.

 _¿Por qué no me has besado?_ \- y los ojos esmeralda del Escocés se oscurecieron poco a poco.

 **Continuará …**

La historia completa de este trio esta en proceso aquí en el fan fiction.


End file.
